Kenshin Uesugi vs. Jin Kisaragi (DBX)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading 2 swordsmans of Ice with skills of the Iaido Fighting style approach each other in the freezing tundra, who will take this cold-hearted victory? Ice fight It was a cold winter storm in the icy mountains of Japan where a swordsman with blonde hair and blue uniform with a hood is traveling through the frozen tundra looking for a way home, his name is Jin Kisaragi. Meanwhile he saw a person leading an army of troops to the province of Kai. that leader is named Kenshin Uesugi. Kasuga: Lord Kenshin we will be arriving in Kai shortly. Kenshin: I see. Well hopefully we won't get ambushed on the way. ???: Well...That's convenient. Kenshin: Huh!? Who's there!? Suddenly Jin jumps down from the edge of the mountain and slice and diced all of Kenshin's troops then attacked Kenshin but he dodged it in time Kasuga: Lord Kenshin! Kenshin: That was close. ???: Dodged my slash did you? Your not half bad Kenshin: Who are you?! Jin: (Removes his hood) You won't live long enough to know. Kenshin: who is this man? judging by his looks he doesn't like like one of Shingen's allies. Kasuga: What are you doing here in Kenshin's army!? Jin: What I do is my buisness it doesn't concern you. Kasuga: It does concern me! And if you want to fight lord Kenshin you have to fight me-! Jin: Pointless! my buisness is with him not you. so get lost! Kenshin: Kasuga, I'll deal with him, you head back to the base, Kasuga: But-! Kenshin: Don't worry. I think I can take him. Kasuga: Yes Lord Kenshin please be careful. Kasuga retreats to Echigo. Kenshin: Now then, Mind telling me who you are? Jin: Silence! Shut up and fight or else you die. Kenshin: Very well. In the name of the Bishamonten, I shall vanquish you! Both ready their blades (Cues Lust Sin (0:11) Den: Let the Freezing fight commence... Now! Both clash blades Dealing Iaido strikes to each other then Jin throws a ice sword projectile at Kenshin but he deflects it with his sword then sends an Iceberg Projectile at Jin but he sliced it with Yukianasa. Kenshin: This guy's tough. He might be even stronger than Shingen! Jin: ARCTIC DAGGERS!!! Jin releases a wave of ice swords at Kenshins which sends him back a few feet. Jin: Not bad but can you dodge this, ARROWS OF ICE!! Jin sends out several Ice Arrows at Kenshin managed to deflect them but 2 arrows hit him one in the stomach and one in the hip but Kenshin manages to remove them with his hand. He then creates an Ice block and throws it a Jin who then gets hit by which launches him skyward. The fight then switches to a frozen cave inside the freezing mountain where Jin hits the ground. Kenshin then lands in front of him. Jin: Tch... Not bad for a swordsman who uses ice. Kenshin: I appreciate the compliment but now it's time to end this. Kenshin performs his Basara KO slicing Jin several times, sending him near a wall, Kenshin then creates an Ice wall trapping Jin in the process. Kenshin: You were a formidable opponent but now I must move on, now if you excuse me, Kenshin was about to walk away until he noticed that his feet were frozen solid and he couldn't move. Kenshin: Wha- What is this?! Jin still trapped, manages to slice the frozen wall freeing himself. Kenshin: Impossible how did you-? Jin: It's quite simple, Flashback (Cues Lust sin (0:11) again '' Kenshin was performing his basara KO on Jin until he managed to freeze Kenshin's feet with Yukianasa before being sent back.'' Kenshin: That was your plan? Jin: Hmph. Jin walks over to Kenshin and knocks away his sword with Yukianesa Jin: Before I finish you off, when you meet your troops in hell, tell them that I said hi. Now... ARCTIC DUNGEON!!! Jin takes out Yukianasa and stabs it in the ground causing a cage entrapping Kenshin. then after 5 seconds, he sheathes his sword causing the cage to shatter killing Kenshin in the process Den: ASTRAL FINISH!!! Jin: Know your place scum. Jin proceeds to exit the frozen cave until he notices a portal Jin: Is that a portal? It must lead to somewhere, but where, Might as well find out. Jin jumps into the portal Den: This Battle's winner is... JIN KISARAGI!!! Category:Sword Fight Category:Densetsu1999 Category:'Video Games vs Anime' themed DBXs